


Ravenclaws Do It by the Book

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted under the sub-pseudonyms of ouphe (Dreamwidth) and an_ouphe (LiveJournal) in response to <a href="http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile">fodirteg</a>'s prompt of <i>Luna: purple, confidence, gurdy root</i>. Cross-posted to <a href="http://aunt-meg.dreamwidth.org/2212.html?#cutid4">aunt_meg</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ravenclaws Do It by the Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



> Originally posted under the sub-pseudonyms of ouphe (Dreamwidth) and an_ouphe (LiveJournal) in response to [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Luna: purple, confidence, gurdy root_. Cross-posted to [aunt_meg](http://aunt-meg.dreamwidth.org/2212.html?#cutid4).

His students' cries of pain as they struggled with their ingredients raised no pity in Severus' breast; they knew better than to make changes to his instructions. He was, however, impressed by the confidence that Lovegood displayed; her potion was turning a proper purple.

"Lovegood, how does one skin a Gurdyroot for this application?"

"One doesn't, sir."

Exclamations of dismay sounded in the room, one student saying, "But on Toots, Shoots 'n' Roots, I learnt that—"

"Tilden Toots is not your professor?" Severus asked, pleased to see him shrink back. "Study your texts, not the Wireless—and five points to Ravenclaw."


End file.
